Nothing Can Ever Be Normal
by Haleylovesyou39
Summary: When the Titans return from Tokyo, they are shocked to find Batman waiting for them at the Tower. But what why is Batman there? And can Starfire and Robin juggle a relationship with the hectic life of a hero? R&R please! Note: Batman is sort of OOC in this one, but I PROMISE it plays into the story later on. So please don't freak out!
1. Visitor

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans

_Home. _The word echoed through Robin's mind like a broken record playing his favorite song. The T-ship lowered below the clouds, which were strung across Jump City like cotton balls being pulled apart. He smiled as Titan's Tower came into view, realizing for the first time just how far away Tokyo had been.

"Awwwwwww, yeah! Titan's Tower is still standing!" Cyborg shouted, his voice ringing over the intercom system.

"As much as I missed this place, I think I missed the bathrooms even more." Beast Boy squeaked, an edge of desperation seeping into his voice.

"Dude, don't you dare pee on my ship." Cyborg warned Beast Boy, and Robin heard a dog-like whimper through his headset.

"I'm just glad we don't have to deal with the mystery of Brushogun anymore." Raven said in her monotonous voice. She sounded completely bored, but Robin knew she was feeling a sense of relief at seeing familiar grounds. The truth was, they all were. After saving Tokyo, the Titans had taken a few days of vacation, looking for tourist's attractions instead of hiding places in Tokyo. However, as refreshing as a vacation had been, there was no doubt that the Titans had _all _missed their home.

"Oh glorious! The Tower looks even more magnificent than it did when we left it." Starfire shouted, and Robin smiled, picturing her clasping her hands together and closing her eyes in happiness.

"That's because we were gone for so long. I'm surprised I didn't forget what it looked like!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Yes, because it's so hard to forget what a building that is shaped like the letter T looks like." Raven replied, and Robin couldn't hold back the snicker that left his lips.

Nearing the ground, Starfire gasped suddenly, "Robin, there is someone standing outside of Titan's Tower." She said, and Robin glanced out his window. Sure enough, standing right outside of the Tower stood a figure that Robin knew all too well.

_Batman._


	2. Trust

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans

"Batman, what are you doing here?" Robin asked, approaching the older hero cautiously, afraid that Batman would rip into a lecture at any moment. What Batman lacked in parental skills, he made up for in lectures. He was always the first to point out something that Robin was doing wrong. Always the first to tell him he was taking one step too many in the wrong direction.

"Is it a crime to visit my favorite apprentice?" Batman asked, clasping a hand on Robin's shoulder. He could feel the team standing behind him, watching his reaction. He wanted to tell them all to turn around and climb back into the T-ship. That perhaps they could take another vacation to France. Robin had always wanted to visit France. Not to mention it was far away from the hero staring at him intently; Robin was positive a look of disapproval was hidden behind his dark mask.

"Only when you came to inform him of how disappointed you are in him." Robin whispered, shaking Batman's hand from his shoulder. Sure, Batman was his adoptive guardian and mentor, but that didn't change the facts: the hero had disappeared from his life for years. Showing up now was a warning sign to Robin; he couldn't help but feel warning signs going off all in his body. One glance back at his team, and he could tell they were feeling the same thing. Each of them stood, hands clenched into fists, one foot in front of the other, ready to attack.

"Who said I was disappointed in you, Robin?" Batman asked, smiling fakely down at the teenager. Robin grimaced at the grin, and turned away from Batman, putting off their current conversation for the moment.

"Well, since you're here, let me introduce you to my team," Robin said, waving his hands to the other heroes. They straightened, relaxing slightly at the sight of Robin accepting Batman.

_Accepting. Yeah, right. You can't accept Batman. You just have to deal with him. _Robin thought.

"Ah, the infamous Teen Titans. I've heard much about each of you. Cyborg," Batman said, and the Robot stepped forward, shaking Batman's hand briefly before falling back in line with the other Titans, "Your powers are remarkable. Later on, I'd love to get some advice on some technology I've been working on."

"Beast Boy, you, as well, are an astounding hero. The ability to morph into an animal is a power which I've never seen before. Perhaps you could show me just how far your abilities stretch sometime," Batman said, patting the green Titan on the shoulder and smiling down at him. Beast Boy smiled awkwardly, enjoying the attention, but not sure what to make of the hero standing in front of him.

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head, then realized Batman was waiting for a reply, "oh, yeah, for sure."

"Raven, the dark girl with immensely strong powers. I must say, I am intrigued with your powers, as well. Plus, I've heard you own the most expansive library on this side of Jump City." Batman commented, and Raven nodded silently, unwilling to answer him.

"And finally," Batman said, eyes drifting to Starfire, who stood at the end of the lineup, her arms crossed over her chest, "Starfire. The alien girl who can withstand hostile conditions and shoot starbolts from her hands and eyes. You're even more impressive in person."

"Please, it is nice to meet you, Batman, but why have you come to our home?" Starfire inquired, speaking the question that was undoubtedly on everyone's minds. Batman sighed and lowered his voice.

"That is information that I must share with you in a more secure location. Come, let's go inside and I'll tell you everything." Batman said and Robin nodded at them, telling them it was okay to follow him inside. Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven fell in line behind Batman, but Starfire lingered behind, waiting until the others were out of sight to speak to Robin.

"Robin, he is your old mentor. Why do you not trust him?" Starfire asked, placing a hand on Robin's cheek. He avoided her gaze, focusing instead on the ground beneath his feet, tracing invisible patterns on the rock. Seconds passed before Robin finally looked up and met Starfire's eyes.

"It's not that I don't trust him, Star. It's much more complicated than that. I just want to know why he chose to show up now, of all times." Robin said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. Starfire sighed and removed his hand from his face, lacing her fingers in his.

"It is okay, Robin. Everything will be okay." Starfire said, smiling, and Robin found himself forcing a smile in return.

"Yeah, it will," Robin replied.

_I hope. _


	3. Purpose

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans

"I was working on a special mission in Gotham City. This villain wasn't like all the others I've faced. He was different, though I never figured out his identity. He kept leaving me clues. The first was a piece of paper on my door with _let's play a game_ written on it in what I thought to be blood. The second clue came a week later, when I had almost forgotten about the first. It was taped to my door just like the first one with coordinates.

"I followed the coordinates, where I found another clue, leading me to another location. It was as if I was on a wild goose chase for someone who wanted to play me, but wouldn't confront me. I found 15 clues. The last one led me here. It had Robin's name written on it, and _find him if you want to survive_ written beneath it. At first I thought it was a sick joke. And when I showed up here last week to find that you were gone, I brushed it off, and went back home. But yesterday another note was taped to my door saying _I told you to find Robin. _Whoever wrote the notes knew where I was. And he knows where Robin is." Batman explained, and 5 mystified faces stared up at him from the couch in the Tower's living room. Robin leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees, and dropping his face into his hands.

Starfire knew he did this when he was thinking, and she slid closer to him instinctively, something within her wanting to comfort him. Then she remembered that Batman was in the room with them, and that now was not the time for a PDA display between the new couple.

"Please, who might have done this?" Starfire asked, sliding away from Robin.

"I have no idea. Like I said, this villain is unlike any villain I've ever faced before. He hasn't left any clues as to who he is – just where he wants me to go and who he wants me to see.

"If he wanted you to come here, then he wanted you in Jump City for a reason. Maybe it's not a villain that you know, because he's one of ours." Cyborg said, and Starfire grimaced. The thought of a villain luring another hero here scared her. No villain would simply request more heroes: unless they knew they could defeat them. And only one villain the Titan's had ever faced was that cocky and cunning.

Slade. Starfire's mind flashed to the masked villain, but she pushed the thought out of her head. There was no way. They hadn't faced Slade in months. The villain had dropped off of the charts, and no longer pursued the Titans.

"I've thought of that. But why would one of your villains want me here?" Batman asked, crossing his thick arms over his chest. Starfire sat back down, looking out the window at the sinking sun. Before long, it would be night, and they would have been home for several hours. Yet she felt further away from home right now than she had in Tokyo – even though she was sitting in the living room. Confusion racked her brain.

"It is approaching nighttime, and I believe that we are all tired. Let us rest, and think about this more in the morning when we are refreshed." Starfire said, a pleading tone leaking into her voice. The rest of the Titans simply looked out of the window, and she felt Batman's uncomfortable gaze shift to rest on her face.

"The girl is right. You are all in no condition to think about fighting or tracking down a villain right now. One night of sleep can't hurt anyone."

"Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven, go unpack the T-Ship. Starfire, help Batman move all of his stuff into my room.

"But Robin,"

"No buts, Star," Robin interrupted, holding a hand up to stop her, "I'll be sleeping in here, on the couch. I doubt I'll be doing much sleeping anyway." Robin said, and Starfire nodded, knowing all too well what the determined look on Robin's face meant. He was in the game now, and Robin _always _found a way to win.


	4. Normal

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans

Robin tossed restlessly, his body slamming against the hard couch. He couldn't find a comfortable position no matter which way he maneuvered his body. If he lay on his side, his arm would begin to go numb. If he lay on his back, he would trace endless patterns on the ceiling with his eyes. And if he laid on his stomach, his ribs ached.

Sighing, Robin stood up and began walking to the one place he wanted to be at that moment. Not his room, no. Batman was in there, and he would give anything for Batman to leave right now. Not the roof. Despite how collected he felt when he sat, overlooking the city, he couldn't help but wonder if there was an imposing threat hiding in the streets at that very moment. The same threat that had brought Batman there.

Instead, Robin padded across the floor slowly, trying not to make too much noise. When he reached Starfire's room, he lifted his fist and knocked on the door lightly.

"Star," he whispered, hoping she was awake. Sure enough, the door slid open seconds later, and Starfire grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him into the room, crushing herself against him before he could choke out a hello, or explain why he was there so late at night.

"Oh thank Xhal you have come!" Starfire whispered into Robin's shoulder, wrapping her arms tighter around his waist.

Robin laughed, "You act like you were expecting me."

"Robin, I did not expect you to sleep on the couch all night. It is most uncomfortable. And besides that, we have yet to have a moment to talk since we arrived here. I do not wish for everything that happened in Tokyo to become nothing but a memory just because we have arrived home." Starfire said, and it took Robin a moment to realize that she didn't want _them_ to change just because they had arrived home. He sighed and stepped away from Starfire.

The moonlight streaming in the window cast a light glow on her face, illuminating her cinnamon skin and flaming red hair. Her green eyes blinked up at him expectantly, as if she could see through his mask, and into his head.

"Things won't change, Star. It's just complicated right now."

"You use that word a lot. _Complicated. _Our whole life is complicated, Robin. But you informed me back in Tokyo that we could be more than just heroes." Starfire said, and Robin leaned back against her dresser, pulling her against him. He pressed his hand against the small of her back, the part that her shirt and skirt did not cover up. Her warm skin felt like fire beneath his cool hand, and he smiled.

"Okay, okay, I get your point, Star. I'm sorry. I truly had planned on being more than just a hero when we came back. But now that Batman is here-"

"Robin?" Starfire said, placing both of her hands on either side of his face.

"Yes?"

"You're still talking." She pointed out, smiling up at him. Taking the hint, he leaned down, pressing his lips against hers lightly. She kissed him back, moving one of her hands from his cheek to tangle it in the hair at the top of his neck. He sighed, pulling back and kissing her again.

While they were in Tokyo, Robin and Starfire had spent plenty of time making up for the time they had lost while being "just heroes." Kissing on boats. Kissing on bridges. Kissing on benches, in front of buildings, and even in front of the ocean. Yet it still felt completely new to Robin, the way their lips molded perfectly together. The way her skin felt warm against him – like fire and ice.

Starfire kissed his jaw lightly, tugging him away from the dresser.

"Star, we can't get carried away right now," Robin whispered, wishing desperately that those words weren't true. He wanted to get carried away. He wanted to forget everything and dispose of the part of him that was a hero. But the truth was, that would mean getting rid of all of him. Sure, there was a normal teenage boy inside of him: the one who wanted to kiss Starfire until he couldn't breathe anymore. The one who wanted to go see R rated movies and play video games all day. But the hero part of him was more dominant.

Starfire sighed, "You are right. I'm sorry."

"You're _sorry?_" Robin asked incredulously, gawking at Starfire.

"Yes. I know you are in a tough spot right now, and I know that things are complicated. But there is still a part of me that wants everything to be normal. A part of me that wants _us_ to be normal."

Robin smiled, and grabbed Starfire's hand, leading her to the bed. She eyed him suspiciously, but he gestured for her to climb in. Once she was under the covers, he climbed in next to her, lying on his side so that his stomach was pressed into her back and her head was resting right beneath his chin. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"My favorite color is red," Robin whispered, and Starfire giggled, placing her arm on top of his and lacing their fingers together.

"Is this your attempt at being normal, or have you simply caught a case of the random?"

"The first one. When I was three, I fell off of a swing and broke my arm. But I didn't want my friends to find my injury boring, so I told them I broke it while fighting off a large dog that was trying to attack me." Robin said, a smile crossing his face. Maybe he could be normal. For one night, at least. For Starfire. In the morning, he could return to his life of a hero. But for now, Robin wanted to be normal.


	5. Stupidity

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans.

Robin opened his eyes slowly, snapping them shut again as sunlight filtered through his mask and burned his eyes. Where was he? Robin tried to sit up, but was stopped by a deadweight on his chest. Looking down, he smiled, the memories of the previous night coming back to him. Starfire's head was on his chest now, her arm splayed across his stomach. He ran a hand through her hair, and she yawned, stretching.

"Good morning." Robin whispered, standing up. He kissed the still-sleeping alien's forehead, and then retreated from her room, prepared to sneak back to the couch and act like he had never left.

"Good morning, Robin." Batman said quietly, crossing his arms over his chest, "you slept there all night?"

"Well, I, uh, I mean, we were just,"

"Just what? Being idiots? Putting each other's lives in danger?" Batman asked, frowning down at Robin. Anger boiled in the Titan's chest. It was one thing for Batman to come to the Tower seeking answers – but to come there and judge he and Starfire's relationship?

"That's not what this is Batman. You don't know anything." Robin remarked, pushing past him and heading towards the living room.

"Oh, really, Robin? _I_ don't know anything? You spent last night sleeping in a room with a girl who you work on the same team with. Please tell me how that isn't stupid." Batman said, his voice rising with each word. Robin kept his back facing the hero, and clenched his hands into fists.

"It's not stupid at all. I care about Starfire. And if that means adding a little extra edge to our already dangerous lives, then so be it."

"I noticed the two of you had feelings for each other. I mean she practically pulled you into her arms several times the other day. And you did the same. But I didn't realize you were careless enough to let your feelings for her interrupt your job as a hero."

"My feelings for Starfire are not interrupting my job as a hero, Batman."

"Oh, really? Then tell me, if Starfire were to get captured, would you put your own life on the line to save her?"

"Yes." Robin said without hesitation.

"So you're telling me that a villain could get an upper hand on you by taking your precious girlfriend?"

"Enough." Robin said, twirling around and grabbing Batman's shirt. He threw him against the wall and pinned him there, glaring into his eyes, "Even if Starfire and I hadn't taken our friendship further, I would have given my life up to protect her. I'd give my life up to protect any of the Titans. And there was a time when I would have given my life up to protect you. But the thing is, Batman, I don't have to protect Starfire. Sure, I feel the need to. But she can handle herself. She's proved that numerous times. Each of us have. We're strong in our own, independent ways. But the fact that we're a _team_ makes us even stronger. And sometimes you have to sacrifice things for the people on your team."

"You will never win anything if you let your heart control what you feel, Robin. Think with your mind. Is your mind telling you to pursue the girl? To fight with a team? I think you and I both know your mind is telling you to go on your own. To not have any strings tying you here."

"Starfire is not a string. And neither is the rest of my team. I'm here because I want to be, Batman. And I know it doesn't make any sense to you. But it does to me."

"Robin?" A startled voice asked, and Robin dropped Batman to see Starfire standing there, eyes glancing between him and Batman.

"Hey, Star." Robin smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist. He shot a glare at Batman, knowing what the hero must think.

Batman simply shifted angrily from foot to foot, eyeing Robin. Realizing that he wasn't going to tell Starfire to leave, Batman sighed and began walking away. He stopped right before entering the living room, turning around to throw in one last piece of advice for the stubborn teenager.

"You'll lose her, Robin. You'll lose her and everything you care about. And the only person you'll blame when that happens is yourself. Trust me."


	6. Willing

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans.

A/N: This will be a really short chapter, but I wanted to write it So I am.

"Hey, Cyborg." Robin commented, seeing the robot standing in the middle of the living room, staring off into the distance.

"Wanna play a quick round of racing before everyone wakes up?" Cyborg asked, smiling mischievously at Robin. Something was up.

"Sure." Robin said, plugging in the game system. Robin and Cyborg idly chose their cars, falling into an old routine.

"Batman looked pretty pissed this morning, dude." Cyborg commented as the game loaded their track. Ah. So Cyborg wanted information.

"Yeah. He caught Starfire and I sleeping together." Robin said, and Cyborg's controller fell from his hands. The robot turned to gawk at him, and Robin snickered.

"You were sleeping with Starfire?" Cyborg practically yelled.

"Not like that, Cy. I went to her room last night because I couldn't sleep. Nothing happened. We just talked all night." Robin replied, seeing comprehension flash across Cyborg's face.

"Oh. Still, why was Batman so upset about you sleeping in Starfire's room? Was it because he didn't know the two of you were a little more than friendly with each other?"

"No. Well, in a way, yes. But he's more upset because he thinks I'm stupid for dating anyone, much less another hero."

"Well, you are stupid," Cyborg said, pressing the start button on his controller.

"Thanks, Cy. You're just full of helpful wisdom today." Robin commented.

"Dude, even you gotta admit you're stupid. Everyone knows you don't start a relationship with someone who you work with. Especially when you're a hero."

"But," Robin prompted, hearing the hesitation in his friend's voice.

"But you and Starfire are different from most heroes, dude. From the day she came here, you two have been crazy about each other. And now that you're officially together, the only thing that's changed is the physical stuff. In every battle, you were right there beside Star, protecting her. And when something happened to her, it about killed you. So you've been crazy, man. But somehow, you and Starfire make it work." Cyborg said, sending a blast to Robin's car that left him frozen for a few seconds.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just wish Batman could see that. He's practically shoving it down my throat that I need to ditch Star before someone takes her from me."

Cyborg paused the game and looked at Robin, "you know that's a greater possibility now, right?"

"Yes. But it's like you said, Cy. Even in the past, anyone could've used Starfire against you. In fact, she's been used against me. All of you have."

"The question is, now that you're sure of how you feel about Star, are you willing to let her go if it becomes the only option."

"I'll never be _willing_ to let her go, Cy. I'd sacrifice myself before I let anything happen to her."

"You really care about her, don't you?"

"More than you know. More than _anyone_ knows."


End file.
